V9.18
& * quality of life changes |Release = September , 2019 |Related = 9.18 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.17 |Next = V9.19 }} :For the patch, see V9.18 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Star Guardian 2019 profileicon.png|Star Guardian 2019 Star Guardian Rakan profileicon.png|Star Guardian Rakan Star Guardian Xayah profileicon.png|Star Guardian Xayah Towa profileicon.png|Towa Riku profileicon.png|Riku Saki profileicon.png|Saki Ran profileicon.png|Ran Little Legend Dango profileicon.png|Little Legend Dango Little Legend Fuwa profileicon.png|Little Legend Fuwa Little Legend Shisa profileicon.png|Little Legend Shisa DJ Sona profileicon.png| Golden Spatula Drumstick profileicon.png| Laman Master Volibear profileicon.png| Claw Machine Blitzcrank profileicon.png| Top Welcome Poro profileicon.png| Mid Welcome Poro profileicon.png| Bot Welcome Poro profileicon.png| Support Welcome Poro profileicon.png| Jungle Welcome Poro profileicon.png| The following Emotes have been added to the store: Star Guardian Towa Emote.png|Star Guardian Towa Star Guardian Riku Emote.png|Star Guardian Riku Star Guardian Saki Emote.png|Star Guardian Saki Star Guardian Ran Emote.png|Star Guardian Ran The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Star Guardian 2019 Ward.png|Star Guardian 2019 League of Legends V9.18 Client * New game launcher/patcher. Game ;Stasis * Champions affected by Stasis no longer move during the effect. ;Video Accessibility Options * On by default, but turning it off will remove the screen shake caused by things like or . * Allows players to control the Color Level, Gamma, Brightness, and Contrast of games. These options will change the overall appearance of the game except for the UI, allowing you to either diminish or highlight visual differences in-game quickly. Champions ; * ** Healing against minions reduced to 25% from 100%. * ** Damage against minions reduced to 40% at all levels from . ; * ** No longer stuns for seconds on first cast. ** Second cast minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Second cast maximum base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Now grants bonus movement speed that decays over seconds. ** Damage reduction reduced to % from %. ** Cooldown increased to 15 seconds from 10. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 575 from 510. ; * ** Meep cone attacks now properly break spell shields. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 62 from 60. ; * ** Tooltip now properly updates when she ranks up . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Stun duration increased to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus damage against low-health targets increased to 140% from 100%. ; * ** Can no longer issue an attack command before casting the ability to dash while rooted. ; * ** Now properly functions when cast on top of him. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 59 from 57. ; * ** Now properly prevent from moving when she uses through them. ; * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ; * ** When in Death Defied, now properly grants vision around the wall. ; * ** Aflame base damage increased to from . * ** Passive base damage increased to from . ; * ** Wolf no longer grants additional, non-functional vision to Kindred when circling her. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 575 from . ** Base attack damage increased to 70 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Slow increased to % from %. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 82 from 90. ** Armor growth reduced to 3 from . ** Base mana reduced to 280 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 7 from . * ** Slow strength reduced to % from 50% at all ranks. ; * ** Pinging the ability now tells his teammates which enemies are in range. ; * ** Fearing a target with a box now properly grants an assist if the target is killed shortly after. ; * ** Allies on their way to enter Abyssal Voyage will no longer be stuck when Tahm Kench is hit by an enemy. ; * ** Her position upon entering or leaving Worked Ground is now updated instantly instead of after seconds. No longer causes the mana refund to trigger when launching 5 stone shards, or not cause it to trigger when launching one. ; * ** Enemies now have a green tint on their screens when blinded. * ** Ability icon now has a bar above it to show its active duration. * ** Mushrooms will now trigger more responsively, especially on enemies dashing through them quickly. ** No longer detonates against who aren't in combat. ** Mushrooms can now bounce infinitely off of each, rather than once off of each other. ** Charges increased to from 3 at all ranks. ; * ** Now properly gains bonus attack speed against all Blood Hunted enemies. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 25 from 28. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . References de: es: pl: Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes